


He calls you angel

by whtkndftr02



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: #HOWOOnderlandFicFest #HWFF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtkndftr02/pseuds/whtkndftr02
Summary: Where jihoon is a grumpy angel and soonyoung is an obnoxious devil. Part of HOWOOnderland Fic fest
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	He calls you angel

As soon as the class ended Jihoon made his way to Seungcheol's locker. He needed to be there fast, he needed to be there before ~him~; and he almost made it. Jihoon was just a few steps away from his target, but he wasn't the only one. Standing just a few steps away with shiny black hair, hypnotizing dark eyes and that obnoxious smirk of his was the one mortals knew as Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon almost cursed, almost, but he had to hold himself back and instead called Seungcheol’s name. 

\- Hey Jihoonie. Done for today? -he asked him when they were close enough- Ready for the weekend? Soonyoung and I have some wild plans.

\- Talking about me already? - Soonyoung’s face showed up next to Seungcheol’s as they put their arms around each other.- Is Jihoon’s life really so boring that you don't even ask him about it? Tell me Jihoonie how was your day?

Soonyoung had that smug look on his face that Jihoon tried so hard not to hate but the other was just so irritating that he couldn't handle it. And what made it worse was that as mysterious as it was, this guy could make anyone feel bad about stupid things, convince them to do as he pleases, and still have those people like and praise him. He was out of Jihoon’s understanding. 

_ I’m fine, thank you but i’d very much rather listen to what Seungcheol was trying to tell me than talk about myself here. - Jihoon was looking straight into Soonyoung’s eyes, only to feel the satisfaction of a won battle when the other frowned and remained quiet after hearing his answer. 

_ I’m sorry I didn’t ask Jihoonie it’s just that I’m so excited for my birthday party I can’t stop talking about it and- he was really talking non-stop.

_ Seungcheol, breathe, please.- Jihoon said while moving his hands up and down slowly so that the other could follow them with his breath.

_ I’m sorry - he smiled at Jihoon.

_ Just stop apologizing every two seconds and tell him, idiot! - Soonyoung almost screamed.

_ I’m having a party! -Seungcheol sighed, he finally said it; but Jihoon didn't even blink an eye, that wasn’t a good sign. The guy next to him, the person that always gave him courage to do things, elbowed him.

_ I think you should explain a little more than that -he whispered to his friend. 

_Right! So as my parents and my siblings can’t leave the house just for me to have a party, they said that if I found a place to do it they’d help with what they can, buying drinks and stuff. Turns out Soonyoung spoke with his parents and they’ll let us do the party at their place, most of the school is gonna be there, and I want you, one of best friends ever, to come. Please.

Seungcheol was looking at him with pleading eyes. His hands were together as if he was praying. Oh little did he know that the messenger of his prayers was the one he was begging to right now. Jihoon considered his options: he could try to convince Seungcheol to cancel everything and spend his birthday with him, watching movies and eating ice-cream, but it seemed like everything was ready and, as hard as it was to admit, Soonyoung was very convincing himself when he wanted to; he could not go, but his job was to take care of Seungcheol and guide him to make the right choices, and he certainly wouldn’t do that alone with Soonyoung, as a matter of fact, Soonyoung threatened his job; and the last -and Jihoon’s less favorite- option, was that he went to the party, spent the night there, surrounded of everything he believed was wrong, to try and help the celebrated guy to not make any major mistakes. Sadly for him, the last option was the best one. 

_ I’ll go.

…………

It had already been two hours since Jihoon arrived, he had stayed at the center of the party for as long as he could, but it was so hard for him. Once he made sure that the drunk birthday boy was with people Jihoon trusted to take care of him, he ran out of the house and sat at a corner of the garden. It had been more than two hours and he was still thinking of what Seungcheol told him almost as soon as he got to his party.

_ Soonyoung has been asking me about you. -Seungcheol told him after a hug

_ has he now?- jihoon replied without really caring

_ Yes he has, a lot.

_I'm sure it’s just to know how to piss me off 

\- Dude what are you talking about? He's so into you! - he said that in a tone that sounded almost frustrated to Jihoon’s ears.

\- That's not even funny Seungcheol.

\- I'm not joking! Everyone knows it's true! 

\- Don't be ridiculous Soonyoung is - 

\- What? Funny, handsome, nice?

\- A Devil! -Jihoon couldn’t hold it back, the truth was out now, he could only hope for Seungcheol to ignore it. Luckily to Jihoon, his friend didn’t think he was being literal, but he looked sad, as if he had been hurt himself.

\- My friend is no devil -it felt as if Seungcheol was spitting his words- He is one of the best friends I’ve ever had, not only because he is loyal and makes me smile when I’m having a hard time, but because he doesn’t judge me and no matter how big your fights with him are, he still respects you in front of me and doesn’t talk shit about you because he knows I love you just as I love him -Seungcheol’s eyes were full with tears, Jihoon’s behaviour towards his friend hurt him a lot and he couldn’t go on with this any more-. He calls you angel.

Jihoon was left speechless. There were so may things he wanted to say but couldn’t, so many questions he wanted to ask but didn’t know how. The only thing he managed to do was go after Seungcheol and watch from a distance. Until now. 

Soonyoung sat down next to him, offering a drink that Jihoon politely declined. 

_ It’s water, thought you might be thirsty ‘cause you’re not used to the heat -they looked at each other, knowing what Soonyoung was saying between lines but shouldn’t say out loud, and Jihoon couldn’t go against it.

_ Thanks -he took the glass, but didn’t drink anything, instead he asked- You know why I am the way I am towards you, don't you? 

_ I know -he took a deep breath- but you also know that I am willing to do anything for you, for us. You just have to ask. 

They sat there in silence, waiting for Jihoon to make the choice he had been asked to make so many times through the history of time. To choose between heaven, earth or hell.

_ I choose you. I’m not afraid anymore. I choose you now and forever, my fallen angel. 


End file.
